kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven-Decade War
The Seven Decade War was a short war launched by the WolvesLandian Republic that led to the downfall of the Empire of ErrorLandia as a galactic power. Prelude Before the war broke out, a historic WolvesLandian monument was destroyed because of a terrorist attack that was planned several days beforehand. That monument was a statue of Brendan Wolves I before he was forced to fight Kylar in the arena. Because of this and the destruction of multiple other monuments, the WolvesLandian Republic turned an eye towards the Empire of ErrorLandia after a convicted man spoke that he did it for his emperor. The Hunter Alliance and Empire of ErrorLandia could be seen as the Allied Nations and Soviet Union of the galaxy locked in a cold war. The original Emperor Error had been ressurrected in the form of a robot’s body, and while ErrorLandians were ecstatic to see their original ruler back in his place, the WolvesLandian Republic only saw this as a further reason to tackle the Empire, as they viewed him as ‘a warmonger and deceiver’ despite his truthfulness in the Treaty of Falanta. The 10th Crusade was likely what the WolvesLandians were referring to when they called him a warmonger and Excavation Wars when they called him a deceiver. Destruction of K-35A Upon the fateful morning of July 14 5570, Kylar’s Day, K-35A was struck with a bright blue ray of light that vaporized the planet in a matter of seconds. Upon learning about this, Emperor Error was furious and ordered a full-scale retaliatory attack. The Astro Navy was once again mobilized, now with the powerful new Paradox Carriers and Psionic Conquers at their disposal. They were ready to fight back within a matter of months as they weren’t going to allow this to be another stalemate like what happened in the Universal War. This catastrophe could be seen in a similar light to Pearl Harbor as revenge for this act was the driving force behind the whole war. All puppets were quickly annexed for greater protection and every last starship available was mobilized; even old Apocalypse Ships. The continuation of Kylarism was at risk and for this reason the puppets were eager to defeat the WolvesLandian Republic if it meant preserving Kylar’s ideals. Battles Battle Over Ethereous Ethereous was Brendan’s next target and the ErrorLandians suspected this as they were against Kylarism. ErrorLandian vessels rushed to defend it and a lone Paradox Carrier came along for the battle as the pride of the fleet. The WolvesLandians arrived with a modified Planet Destroyer, multiple cruisers, at least 5 battleships, and a Command Ship advising it. The ErrorLandians fought valiantly and managed to hold them off long enough for the Paradox Carrier to activate its dreaded Time Stopper, when they fired volley after volley during stopped time. In the attack, at most 4 cruisers and one battleship were destroyed by way of their twin Grand Cannons. However, at least 2 Dreadnoughts and 4 Shaman Warships were put out of commission in Etherous’ defense. This defeat of the WolvesLandian space force was good for morale and, if the world wars had taught them anything, meant they could no longer win. Battle for New Ferbend However, opinions of the war changed in the battle for New Ferbend, a key WolvesLandian planet. A Paradox Carrier was taken down by way of harassment from fighters and shelling from WolvesLandian ships, but at the cost of a command ship on their side, which the Grand Cannons took down in a single volley. Dreadnoughts also managed to take down 3 cruisers while a Shaman Warship managed to envoke a friendly fire incident. This forced a retreat, but while analyzing the remains of the destroyed Paradox, they came across knowledge of the Psionic Conqueror. Disabling of Psionic Conquerors The WolvesLandian Republic, now armed with the knowledge of the Psionic Conquerors’ existence, were quick to try and destroy the heavily-guarded fortresses. Two were activated, mind-controlling entire fleets of WolvesLandian vessels, but the other 4 were not as quick to activate and were destroyed. Attempted Assassination of BlackDarkWolves Who didn’t know BlackDarkWolves was behind everything WolvesLandian? The Empire of ErrorLandia wanted to take advantage of this by trying to assassinate him to end the war for good. During one of BlackDarkWolves’ few public appearances, an ErrorLandian Infiltrator snuck in and tried his luck using a VSS Vintorez sniper rifle which was slipped past guards in a briefcase. However, a likely cloned official ran in front of BlackDarkWolves as the subsonic bullet flew towards his head and took the round, killing him. The bullet penetrated and still hit BlackDarkWolves in the chest, but it was by no means a grave injury. He attempted to fire another shot but his target ducked, so the bullet went into the ground behind him. The Infiltrator was quickly disposed of with a security drone flying by his location. Abandoning the Homeland It eventually got to the point when the WolvesLandians attacked the solar system Duret directly. Knowing that there were far too many, they believed trying to defend it would be a lost cause, and so they evacuated as many people as they could on their warships and other public transports to their last safe haven: Chimeradan, which they had won control over in the Excavation Wars. When WolvesLandian forces landed on Falanta, they were shocked to find the planet otherwise void of human life. Even the normally-heavily guarded Citadel was barren and stripped of any electronics. The picture of Kylar in Emperor Error’s office was nowhere to be seen, nor was his laptop, desk, historic books, or favorite swivel chair that could do this. Rather, on the floor was a sheet of paper; an unconditional letter of surrender that he had signed. List of Attempted Assassinations * Emperor Error, with an EMP grenade (Failed) * Brendan Wolves, with an english translation of the World’s Funniest Joke (Failed) * BlackDarkWolves, with a hired assassin (Failed) * WL diplomat Erwin Polmer, with a transformer explosion (Succeeded) * EL politician Franklin Eisenhower, with a falling cooking pot (Succeeded) * EL politician Katy Machinson, with SCP-504 hidden in sandwich (Failed) * Brendan Wolves, with a sleeper agent (Failed) Final Exit As the war continued, despite their valiant efforts, it was becoming increasingly obvious that the Empire of ErrorLandia could not win. Blow by blow they became weaker and weaker, being unable to continue fighting such a demanding war of attrition for very long. They could also no longer exploit BlackDarkWolves’ public appearances as they have undergone extensive security overhauls and guards now know what a disassembled gun looks like, especially a VSS. Emperor Error was determined not to let any of the time he had bought go to waste, and told the original KLE planets not to lose their faith in Kylar or it would have all been for nothing. He ordered that the Krin supercomputer be booted up and try to reestablish contact with the mysterious figure he had seen so long ago. Surely enough, the computer screen showed a communication hub full of familiar figures, but they spoke in a language they couldn’t understand while the figure in the past spoke perfect English. The screen was manually rerouted fron the other side to show the same figure. He then asked for assistance of any kind, that they are a government in exile who had lost to the WolvesLandian Republic. What they received in response was a directive to travel to a distant planet in a new galaxy that would at least give them a chance... Trivia * This war was inspired by the Seven Hour War from before the events of Half Life 2 Category:RP Wars Category:Roleplay